6th Year
by reinventation
Summary: American Isabella La Greenwood, Fred, and George Weasly's 6th year, filled with hexes, secrets, humor, pranks, Umbridge, detention and romance. Terible summary, R&R.
1. First Day, First Pranks, and Hexes!

"Fred, George, get up!" I called impatiently, waiting for a response. We were going to be late for class, not that I cared, but I hadn't had breakfast yet!

"La… go away!" They replied in unison. Even half asleep they were still in-sync.

"Its breakfast… the Slytherins will be experiencing our first plot this year in exactly 7… scratch that 6 minutes." At that, they shot up. We had fallen asleep in the common room, planning an assault on Filtch's cat.

"G'morning…"

"Good morning La." Began Fred and ended George.

"Good morning you two. Now get dressed! I'm giving you 5 minutes! 1, 2, 3 GO!" And they were off.

"C'mon, my American friend, let's go eat!" Fred said and grabbed my arm. George took the other as we walked to the Great Hall. When we arrived, there was absolute chaos at the Slytherin table. There was a full table of evil, slimy, idiots with rainbow hair, caused by our newest invention.

"Ms. Greenwood, Mr. Weaslys, Did you three by any chance test your products on the heads of my house?" Snape asked as we were eating our breakfast and accepting congratulations.

"Professor, do you honestly have to ask?" Fred asked.

"Of course we did! Why, you don't like it?" George added. I just sat there, trying to hide my smirk.

"Detention. 8:00. Potions Classroom. Don't be late." He stormed away, fuming, his black cape and greasy hair flying behind him.

"Aye aye captain." I said. We simply returned to eating our breakfast, intently discussing our next act.

As we exited our first class, Divination, Lucius Malfoy walked up to the three of us. It was an odd group… the three of us. They were at least a head and a half taller than me, and there red hair was quite different from my brown. But, back to our Malfoy adventure…

"First day and you three are already causing trouble." He hissed. His hair was still rainbow colored.

"Yes, yes we are!" George said.

"And we're proud of it, too." Fred added.

"Very proud of it." I concluded.

"Isabella Greenwood…" He smirked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I smirked back, and we walked away.

"Don't walk away from me, you blood traitors!" He called to them. They turned around, glaring. I just looked straight forward, letting the boys handle this one.

"What was that, Malfoy?" They said together. There wands were out in three seconds flat. I just stood there, watching them. I wasn't one to fight… and if I ever did… I'd feel bad for the poor sucker who got me that angry.

"You heard me! Blood. Traitor. That goes for you too, Greenwood." At that I glared with my friends and my wand was out, too.

"Say that one more time and I'll hex you so bad you won't be able to have children." I said, barley audibly.

"You wish I was scared, don't you. But, what are three blood traitors going to do?"

"Make you wish you'd never been born!" I said again.

"Oh yes, Greenwood, I'm quivering in fear. Blood traitors and mud bloods! What's this school turned into?" He said. I was steamed now.

"Petrificus totalus!" I said, and he froze on the spot and fell backwards. Fred and George looked dumb founded. They just stared at Malfoy. I grabbed their arms and led them away.

"Did you really just hex Malfoy?!" they asked.

"Yes, I do believe I did. And I don't think I liked it very much…" I muttered.

"Why?! You just hexed _Malfoy_!" They responded. "It's not like you killed him!"


	2. Consequences

"You three! Did you just hex Mr. Malfoy?" I heard a woman's voice ask… really, really loudly. We turned around only to see Professor McGonagall.

"She did it!" They said, pointing to me.

"Is this true, Isabella?" She questioned me.

"Yes, Professor. But… I did it for a reason." Fred and George stood on either side of me. Between them and McGonagall, I felt incredibly short.

"Enlighten me, Ms. Greenwood. What could possibly provoke you to hex a fellow student?"

"Fellow student?" The boys snickered under their breaths, causing a glare to result from McGonagall.

"He called us a blood traitor and… It… He… I… So I hexed him!"

"I see the reason, but, that was not the rational action. I know you were provoked… to say the least, to do this, but I think a detention is in order." She looked down at me, and I grimaced.

"It can't be tonight." I told her, and she stared at me as if I had just called her a very disrespectful name.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean… I was trying to say… You see… Um."

"We have a detention with Snape tonight." Fred answered for me.

"Oh, alright. Tomorrow, then. And 10 points are to be taken from Gryffindor." She said exasperatedly and walked away, her green witch hat nearly blowing off her head.

"You're always so nervous around teachers... Live a little!" Fred shouted, but not loud enough for McGonagall to hear.

"We can't all be like you two! And I am not _always _so nervous around teachers! " I responded. They just smirked and dragged me along, off to some class I honestly don't remember.

That night Snape's office 8:10 (A/N if he has one… Not sure)

"You three, you're late. I said 8:00 sharp and it is now…" He paused to look at his watch, and Fred, George, and I exchanged amused glances. "I saw that, and its 8:10. Later you come, the longer it is. Detention is _supposed _to end at 9:00, but since you were 10 minutes late… I suppose 10 would work nicely." He smirked, his bat like appearance showing even more.

"But-"I began, being cut off by his nasally tone.

"But, but, but," He mocked, "NO BUTS GREENWOOD! You will stay until I tell you to leave. Is that clear? To _all _of you? "He snapped, and then began telling us what we had to do for the next… hour and fifty minutes. We had to organize every potion I his closet.

"Dammit." Fred, George, and I muttered.

"Don't use foul language in my classroom." He said as he dropped the potion bottle in his hand and muttered "Damn."

"Hypocrite." I coughed, and he glared once more.

"Watch it..." Snape warned. "Get to work, delinquents." He told us, and we went into the largest closet, swear to God, in the whole school.

"I am so tired that I'm going to fall asleep walking." I muttered as Fred and George dragged next to me.

"You're not the only one…" Fred mumbled, and George just lagged on.

"You three! What are you doing out this late?" A familiar voice asked.

"What are we, a package?" I incomprehensibly mumbled, as the three of us turned to look at Percy.

"Oh, it's my brothers… And Greenwood. What are the three of you doing this late, wandering the halls."

"Returning from detention, what else?" I rubbed my eyes and glared. We were about a yard from the Gryffindor entrance way.

"Don't use that tone with me! I am a prefect, no matter what you three think!" He growled, and I stood my ground.

"Ok, fine. Sei un idiota! Abbiamo avuto problemi con Piton. Ora, ci lascia soli in modo che possiamo dormire un po '!" ( A/N French! Here's the translation! "You idiot! We got into trouble with Snape. Now, leave us alone so we can get some sleep!")

"English, if you please!"

"Let us go to sleep! These two are too tired to fight you now! And we just came back from detention, alright?"

"Ok, whatever!" He all but yelled, and me and my cohorts walked into the common room, murmuring the password "Monica". And so, as we lay in our beds in our own common rooms, we fell to sleep.

A/N Ok, new chapter! I'm sick… So I don't know when I'll be updating any of my stories! Thought I'd leave you with this!


	3. Parents for an Orphan

**2 Updates in 1 week! I'm having a great deal of fun with this one… **

**Don't own it, don't claim I do. Just own La, Some of the Pranks, and Aries**.

It was the next week after our detention.

"Hello Professor. " I told Professor McGonagall as I stumbled into her office.

"Isabella, take a seat… I'd like to discuss a few things with you during our detention session."

"Um… Ok, about what Professor?" I questioned. I was curious now… The boys and I hadn't done a single prank for days.

"You're not in trouble, Isabella. I just thought you had a right to know."

"To know what, Professor?" I was now extremely curious. What did she know that I didn't? I mean she _was _a teacher and knew more than me, but what would she want to tell me that "I had a right to know"?

"Who your parents are." She told me, her voice dead flat and serious. "We all decided to keep it a secret. That it would be best for everyone is you didn't know."

"Who's "we"? Please, Professor. If my parents are alive… I want to know where to find them."

" I was going to tell you, Isabella. Your father is Sirius Black. And your mother… your mother is Anastasia Jacobs."

"Why hasn't anyone told me? I mean, I could've had a relationship with them! He's… they're my parents! I have a father and a mother! But, what about my mother? She died when I was eight… I remember the funeral… But her name wasn't Anastasia. Her name was Delia Greenwood. She was very nice… But, I looked nothing like her. I always thought I wasn't hers, so to speak. So, where's my mother?" I must have been crying, because McGonagall looked at me like she would a small child.

"She's… not the type you ought to be dealing with. She's… she's a death eater. One of the Dark Lords closes confidents."

"D-death eater? Then how did my father end up with her?"

"She wasn't always as evil and twisted. But, that's a story for the two of you, not for me to tell you."

"Thank you Professor, thank you so, so much." I was both happy and ashamed. My mother was a death eater, and my father was a wrongly convicted criminal who was trying to stop people like my mother. I was proud of my father. My mother… not so much.

"It's perfectly all right. And also, I wanted to talk to you about why you looked so… scared when you hexed Mr. Malfoy. You usually look overjoyed when you pull off a well planned prank."

"You see Professor, it felt wrong. I don't like hurting people like that. It's not something I like to do. Pranks are another thing…"

"You've got a good heart. Courageous and brave, the three of you." She smiled at me and dismissed me then, and I ran to find Fred and George... Or at least that was what I thought I was doing.

I found Fred by himself in the common room, just as I was about to cry. He looked at me and noticed something was clearly wrong.

"La, what's wrong?" He asked me and I started crying a little bit.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm going up now. See you in the morning." I ran up the steps to my dormitory.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, Bell?" My best friend, Aries, asked me.

"Aries, can I tell you something amazing?!" I asked her and sat down next to her on her twin sized bed.

"Shoot."

"Well… McGonagall just told me something wonderful. I have parents!"

"Of course you do! Everyone does! That's how we're here." She looked extremely confused.

"No, no! I know that! I found out who mine are!" She smiled, and I did too, despite my tears.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because, my mother's a death eater and my father is a man who everyone, who listens to the Daily Prophet, anyway, thinks is a mass murderer."

"So… Sirius Black… and your mother?"  
"Anastasia Jacobs." I cried even harder now, and she hugged me.

"It's alright. That's great! How come you just found out now?" She questioned.

"I don't know, Aries. If I did, I would tell you. McGonagall told me at detention. **Without **the guys."

"Detention without your little boyfriends? That's knew." I laughed at her joke and sat up to wipe my eyes, when something hit me on the back of my head. I turned around and saw a piece of paper with "La" written on it. "Fred" I thought and opened it.

"_La, what's wrong? Whoever hurt you is going to be hanging by their feet in the middle of the Great Hall with their hair sparkled and a green beard. Come down and tell me. ~Fred"_

"Idiot." I mumbled to Aries.

"Fred or George sending you magical enchanted letters? Is something-"

"No, no, no and NO!" I told her quickly and walked down the stairs.

"Magical letters now Fred?" I told him jokingly as he turned around.

"What's wrong? You can't just _not _tell me something." He told me and all but threw me onto the couch.

"Ok, ow. Thank you Mr. Overprotective…? And it's actually really great and really bad." I told him.

"Alrighty, let's start with the…" He pondered his surprisingly tall head for an answer, "Bad news. I _so_ want to try what I told you."

"Yeah, about that… it's not that kind of bad. And I found out who my parents are."

"That's bad because…?"

"Because," I motioned for him to come down to my level so I could whisper it to him. You never know… Umbridge has ears like an Elephant, both literally and metaphorically speaking. "My mother's death eater Anastasia Jacobs and my father is Sirius Black." His eyes lit up with shock, not to mention his mouth dropped to a dangerous level.

"So… Harry's God Father, member of the Order, and accused killer is your dad?"

"Pretty sure we've already established that, but yes."

"And your mum is a scum-bag death eater?"

"Yes, Fred. Again, already accomplished."

"I'm both happy for you, and a little scared for you."

"Because of my mother? Yeah… I would be too. I am, actually. But, there's the beauty of my Father. He's _like_ awesome."

"Muggle moment right there, dear?" He smirked at my little "like" moment.

"Oh yes, love. Quite." I smirked back."Now, if you'll excuse me… I have to work on homework." I ruffled his smooth red hair and took out my bags. "And I need my dad, that's so weird to say, address. Get it from Harry, please?"

"Will do, Miss." He responded cheekily.

"Ass." I said back.

"Not necessary, thank you."

"…Says you. And I got to work." He smirked, again, and I returned the gesture.

**Big, big bug in my room… SAVE ME! Lol, R&R. **


	4. Umbridge and Hazardous Games of Catch

It was the first week of November when I had my first encounter with Umbridge.

"Fred, you retard! Shut up!" I screamed whispered at him.

"Dum duh dum duh duh duh duh dum…" He continued. We sat next to each other in DADA, and he was humming as I was trying to copy notes.

"If you don't shut up… I will not hesitate from stabbing you with my quill." He persisted humming, so I stopped writing for a second and stabbed his hand. He grabbed it and clutched it away from me. "I told you to shut up, love… If you don't listen to me, prepare to face the consequences."

"Isabella, Fred, what is so important that you needed to interrupt my class?" Umbridge asked as we glared ever so slightly.

"Professor… Um, well…" Fred began, but I cut him off.

"It was my fault, Professor. You see, I kept on fooling around, and he told me to be quiet. But I continued doing it." I told her.

"Detention with me after class, Ms. Greenwood. At promptly 4:00." I saw Fred look at me apologetically and I shrugged it off. It honestly didn't matter. I'd had detention before.

(Detention)

I cautiously knocked on the door. I wasn't in the least nervous… Ok, just a _little_.

"Come in." I heard the witch herself say. I opened the door and shut it gingerly behind me.

"Sit. You'll be writing lines for me." She told me and immediately I began to take out my quill, "Oh no, not with your quill. You'll be using a special one of mine." I nodded and sat and she handed me the quill.

"Not to be rude Professor, but you haven't given me any ink."

"You won't need any. I want you to write "I will not joke around" on the parchment." I nodded and didn't question how many times.

I wrote the first part, and then I began to feel a terrible stinging in my hand. As I finished the first line, I saw the letters begin to show up on my hand. But I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of crying out. I wrote another line, and again the letters showed up below the first. I took a quick intake of breath as I stopped and looked up.

"Yes?" She asked and I looked back down.

"Nothing."

"That's right. You have nothing to say to that Weasley boy during class, and no reason to fool around. You may leave." I hurriedly got up and walked to the door, gently clutched my injured hand to my chest. I walked out of the classroom and saw Fred waiting for me.

"What'd the witch do to you?" He asked, and I grimaced as he reached for my hand.

"Nothing… let go please." I told him and he drew back.

"You're such a liar! Your hand…" He glanced down and softly grabbed for it and I let him. His eyes filled with a hatred that I couldn't place.

"Um… She used this quill thing that used my blood to write. She didn't tell me how many and I did two… And damn it really hurts."

"C'mon. Let's go to the Hospital Wing…" Fred began, but I cut him off.

"No, we can't."

"We have to tell someone! That's abuse!"

"I told _you _didn't I?"

"No, I found out myself. You were too afraid to tell me, your best friend. What's up with that?"

"CALM DOWN YOUR WEASLEY TEMPER, DAMN IT!" I all but screamed at him, "and I am never afraid to tell you anything… I told you about who my mom and dad are."

"I'm sorry, but, I am just worried about you. Even knowing you trust me enough to tell me who your Mum and Dad are, I still get worried. I don't even know _why_! You handle detention by yourself all the time! And even though you're going to tell me it wasn't, it was my fault you got into trouble in the first place." He frowned and finally stopped babbling. I then leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, causing a truly Weasley blush to appear on his face.

"You're too sweet for your own good, you idiot. That's why we're best friends. And no, it really wasn't, you reckless over protective carrot." I smiled jokingly, and he smiled back. For once he wasn't being the normal sarcastic, funny, hot headed

"No, I was fooling around and you got blamed and hurt for it. Now, don't fight with me... It's 4:30 in the afternoon and I want food. Let's go find someone who's good at charms… like, Hermione, for instance."

(Common Room With Hermione)

"What happened? Harry had one just like it…"

"One word… Umbridge." Fred answered for me. We were sitting on one of the couches in the common room, Fred on my right and George on my left, Hermione in front of me on a foot rest.

"That… I hate that woman! She's not letting us learn, and with You- Know- Who back… We need a teacher. That's why we're all… Well, a lot of people, anyway, are meeting in Hogsmeade tomorrow. We're planning on starting some sort of Order, but more like an army. We're calling it the DA. Dumbledoors Army."

"We'll be there. I trust Harry to the fullest extent. And can I play Quidditch today? We have a big game against Slytherin." She nodded profusely, and I smiled. I played chaser along with Aries and Angelina. Fred and George were beaters.

"Glad. We need her, considering she's like _the _best chaser on the team." George said, and I quickly hid a blush… from all eyes but Fred, who smirked and made it worse.

"Yes, amazing. She's the reason we win every game." Fred said.

"No, no, no. It's you two who are the reasons we win! Without you, Wood's head would be off…" I looked at Hermione, prodding her to join in my fun. She shook her head, so I waited for Fred to continue.

"No! You're clearly better than us! I mean, no one can get it from Chase without snapping a rib or two."

"Oh, trust me, I did… Last year. Shocked you didn't remember. I mean, you and George were the ones who had to carry me to the Hospital Wing." I frowned, kidding around, and got up. "And you call yourself my best friend." I sniffed and ran around the Common Room with Fred chasing me.

"Oi! You lunatics! Knock it off!" Ron and Harry walked in, and who other than Ron could say something like that?

"Nah… Too much fun!" Fred responded, running me into a waiting George. He grabbed me and picked me up bridal style, as I squirmed in complaint.

"Let me down, carrot top!"

"I don't think so, short one. C'mon Fred. What should we do with her?" He and his brother began to play catch with me, and almost dropped me, too. And then, as George threw to Fred, I fell onto the painful stone floor.

"Ow…" I groaned, my head killing me. "This is why you two do not play catch with me… I'm likely to fall." Of course, I landed on my back, smacking my butt, back and head in the process, not to mention banging up my ribs. "Er…" I groaned again, the room looking slightly fuzzy.

"Look what the pair of you did!" Hermione muttered, levitating me onto the couch. And then, I think, I blacked out.

(Gaining Consciousness in the Hospital Wing)

I groaned, my eyes refusing to work and someone repeatedly poking me in the rib, which hurt.

"Knock it off…" I mumbled slowly, my voice coming out dry and tired.

"She's awake! You two are damn lucky you didn't kill her." I heard the distant voice of Aries.

"Fred, stop it before I get Pansy Parkinson to make out with you…" I muttered, my eyes slowly opening.

"There's my favorite pair of eyes!" Fred and George said, hands out for a high-five.

"Not happening." I told them, a slight hint of anger in my voice.

"Don't be mad! It was an accident!"

"I know, Fred. I'm just angry. Not at you guys in particular, mostly Umbridge and Malfoy." I laughed unenthusiastically, "And how many times do I have to tell you to _not _play catch with me? This is what always happens… You drop me, I fall, and we're stuck here. Freaking guys never learn! And Fred, if you do not stop poking me in my ribs, I will kick you were it hurts. Trust me; I've done it to George." The twins grimaced, Fred stopped, and Aries smirked. "Thought so."

"Do you guys want to come to the Burrow over winter holiday? Mum wanted us to ask you. She said 'I already have their sweaters made, and I don't want to mail them.'" George asked.

"You know it! I just have to ask my Mum." Aries said, excitedly.

"No, I won't come…" I said sarcastically. I went to the Burrow every Christmas break since First Year. "Of course I will. Do you really have to ask?"

"We just thought we would. You know, for the sake of asking." Fred said.

"What's the good in asking if you already know the answer…? My Aunt won't miss me, so I know I don't have to ask. It's common knowledge, just like me going to the Burrow at holidays. And isn't it a bit early for Christmas plans?" They stuck their tongues out, and I continued. "While we're in Hogsmeade tomorrow, I need to buy some Christmas presents. What do you guys want?"

"Yes,we're trying to be overachievers. And isn't a bit too early for Chritmas shopping?" I smirked and gave them a look of "Of course, dumb ass".

"No! Now shut up! I need… um… I want… no, not that. I want… a paintbrush and paint!" Aries struggled.

"Did you _really _just argue with yourself, Air? Alright, that's easy enough to find. You two?"

"A pack of muggle Baseball cards for me. I want to enchant them and make them move." Said George. He would manage it, too.

"I'll just ask my sister to Owl over a pack from America. And you, Fredrick?"

"Well, Isabella, I think I want something that you can't buy… I want a kiss." He smirked at me, and I just smirked right on back. He wasn't serious. It was a sort of nameless game we played.

"Yeah, right. Seriously though."

"Alright, alright. I want a muggle camera."

"You guys make buying stuff so difficult for me. The only thing I can actually_ find_ in Hogsmeade is that paintbrush and paint, Air. But, I don't mind. You guys are my best friends."

"What about you? I already have presents for these two." The three of them said together.

"_That _was a little scary. And I don't know."

"Be _very _afraid of what I get you. I know your favorites, La." Fred said, and George and Aries nodded.

And I was afraid of what they would get me for Christmas. But it wouldn't be too bad… I hoped.


	5. Letters to Dad

"Who won the game today? Oh, that's right, we DOMINATED!" Fred told me as I sat up in the Hospital bed in the Hospital Wing (no duh…) WE had missed the last one because of me being in Hospital, and Fred went today. But, he did come to visit me and tell me the great news… that I was jealous of.

"That's great! I wish I was there. Madam Pomfrey won't let me get up! I didn't _break _anything!" I told him, putting my head in my lap.

"That's alright. There's always the game in a week. It's against Ravenclaw." He rolled his eyes and sat down. Today's game had been a rematch against Slytherin. I don't even know why we had a rematch… whatever. We still won; and it was like missing just one game. "Oh yeah, I brought you your work."

"You? Bringing me my work? Shocker!" I laughed and glared at the pile of Potions, Divination, DADA, Charms, and History of Magic homework.

"Yeah, all the homework you've missed over the week." He sat down at the edge of my bed as Aries and George came in… tagging along none other than Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Hey. I'd like to see if you wanted to sign up for the DA." Hermione said and handed me a piece of paper, were I signed my name.

"Sure. I'll be out tomorrow, I think." Harry just looked at me blankly.

"Fred, George and Aries told us about who your parents are…" Ron stated.

"Oh. And?"

"Well… er… We… I mean_ I_ was wondering if you had his address. If you don't, I'll give it you."

"No, I don't. Thanks Harry." And he gave me my father's address. And on a piece of paper, I wrote one of the most important letters of my life.

_Dear Dad,_

_Hi. I'm your daughter, Isabella Greenwood. Or, should I say, Isabella Black. I am friends with your Godson, Harry, who also gave me this address. I am also best friends with Fred and George Weasley… I'm sure you've heard of them. But, anyway, I'm certain you're wondering how I found out you were my dad. Well, I got called to McGonagall's office, for once it wasn't a detention, which I must assure you I get____a lot, and McGonagall told me you were my father… along with who my mother is. And, anyway, I just thought I'd say hello and tell you that I'd like to talk to you sometime soon, and since I'm spending Christmas with the Weasleys, I thought that would be a perfect time to meet you. _

_Love Your Daughter, _

_Isabella Greenwood Black_

I knew it was short… But, since I didn't really know the man, I thought it was a very good first letter. I sat there by the fireplace in the common room for hours the day I got out, having Fred and George take turns proofreading my work… which in itself, having Fred and George proofread, is very sad and proves just how nervous I really was.

"We've checked this 30 times!" George stated, placing my letter on the table.

"30 times each, I swear! I know you want to make a good impression on the guy… But, he's going to love you even if you have a few words spelled wrong." Fred smiled at me and handed my letter back.

"_Do _I have a few words spelled wrong?"

"No!" they answered simultaneously, "Now send it." Fred and I hopped up from the couches, as George was absorbed in a very in-depth conversation with Ron, and headed out the common room door painting. When we got to the place where you send letters, (A/N this sounds awkward because I forget what it's called. If anyone's reading this, help.) And found my Owl, Spot on his perch. I handed him the letter.

"Find Sirius Black, Spot. I think you'll know what to do." I stroked his feathered head and he flew.

"I'm worried." I put my head on Fred's shoulder. He put his arm around me, and I shivered in the cold November air.

"Don't worry. Like I said, he'll love you no matter what… Even if you are a delinquent. He was one too, you know. You know…Harry's dad, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin. They were the Marauders. Our legends! Come; let me show you something…" He grabbed my arm and we started running towards Hogsmeade. It was a trip day.

"Where're we going, Fredrick?"

"You'll see!" He looked back at me and smirked.


	6. Secret Door Way's and Happy Messages

** Fred POV (Thanks for the Advice mmsmango)**

"Are we almost… whoa." La exclaimed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she stared at the sight before us. It was a secret passage way to the school, with 7 names carved on the almost-invisible doorway. "Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony" and slightly below were the names "Fred, George, La, and Aries".

"Obviously. Do you like it?" I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me, her blue eyes staring into mine.

"Like it? I love it! We're up there with our idols, Fredrick James Weasley. Did you do this?"

"Don't use my full name, Isabella Marie Black. And duh! I mean, I even put _my _name first! So that proves I wrote it." I smirked at her as I opened the secret door, using the words that took me at least a _half hour_ to discover.

"Aperire vita obscura foris."

"You're so egoistic. What's it mean?" She walked in behind me as we entered the passage.

"Open secret door. In Latin… Lupin probably made the spell."

"You're smarter than you act my little red head."

"'Little'? I'm not little, my short little friend. Though I _am _a red head. A sexy read head." She stuck her tongue out at me as we walked through the tunnel. "And yes, I suppose I am. And you're not as confident as you act."

"Don't make fun of me being small… And so what?" She looked down and I elbowed her in the arm.

"So what? You have to be loud like us! I mean, you are when you prank, you stick up to Slytherins, and you are when I make you scream my name…" I smirked at her amused face.

"Fred, that _never _happened. And anyway, it would be the other way around. And I guess… Teachers scare me, though. Make them go away!" She laughed, and hid behind me like there were teachers right there.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" I mock-sword fought and said random teachers names as I "destroyed" them.

"You saved me Fred!"

"Do I get a kiss?" I joked, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Yes." She smirked, and leaned up to whisper in my ear, "From Pansy Parkinson." I visibly shuddered and she laughed at me as I picked her up over my shoulder.

"No! Put me down!" She yelled through her laughter.

"Sh. We're going to get caught!" I scolded her, causing her to pout, and put her down.

"You're mean…" She told me, as she hopped on my back, "And really high up."

"Of course I am! I'm one of the Twin Towers." I laughed as I ran her back into school.

(3 Days Later)

**La's POV**

My owl flew in as I began eating breakfast, along with many other owls. I looked at the letter it dropped in front of me, and my eyes stared in shocked. I kicked Fred next to me, and he turned around. I showed him the letter.

"Eat and then we'll go look at it." He told me, and tapped his brother. I popped some toast into my mouth, and waited impatiently for the guys to finish their mounds of food.

"C'mon!" I told them, and the three of us got up and ran to the common room. It was a free period, so we had the privilege to go back to our common room.

"Ok, I'm going to open it now." I noticed my hands were shaking, and so George put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I ever so carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Isabella,_

_ Hello, I am your father, Sirius. But you can, obviously, call me dad. I never, ever, ever, __**ever **__imagined you finding out from McGonagall and not from me. But I suppose it was for the best. The last time I saw you, you were around 2 years old. Do you remember me? I'm supposing not, and if you do, very vaguely. And besides, I was shipped off to Azkaban on your 2__nd__ birthday, for thing's I can assure you were definitely not what I did. As for your friends Fred and George, of course I've heard of them… I've met them, too. And they are pranksters through and through, something I'm sure you are, too. Hey, that rhymes. Now, about Harry, he's your God brother, I assume, considering he's my God son. So, I'm going to ask you to watch out for him… He's the only thing I have left, besides you. About meeting you at the Weasley's for Christmas, that is a splendid idea. I cannot wait to catch up with my beautiful daughter. _

_Love Your Father, _

_Sirius Black_

My eyes had begun to fill with tears as I looked up at the twins. I then broke down crying, into the chest of Fredrick, because he was the closest one too me. Literally. He was right there, next to me, on the couch. George came and sat next to me, rubbing my back gently. I sat up about five minutes later, ready to discuss my dad's letter.

"He wrote back." I stated, re-gaining control of my voice.

"Yes, of course he did." George said.

"And I'm going to meet him for Christmas." I was still in shock. "I have a father."

"Yes and yes." Fred responded.

"And he is actually proud of me being a prankster."

"Yep." They said together.

"And I'm just stating the obvious now, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah." They said together, again.

"I AM SO EXCITED! You have no idea." They smiled, like they always smile, and high-fived me.


	7. Thanksgiving

"You've done it Neville! You've found the room of requirement!" Hermione exclaimed.

"The room of what?" Ron asked, still (unfortunately) being very dim-witted.

"It's Also known as the come-and-go room. The Room of Requirement only appears when someone has real need of it, and is always equipped for the seekers needs. "Hermione answered.

"So say you needed a toilet…"Ron questioned.

"Charming Ronald, but yes, that is the general idea."

"It's brilliant! It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back." Harry all but yelled, scarily excited. We all nodded in agreement, and, well, that was when it was decided we would train here.

(First practice)

"Expelliarmus." I tried… and, surprisingly enough, succeeded.

"Nice job! Aries, step on up. It's your turn." Harry said, and my friend stepped up. Unlike me, however, she wasn't so lucky. Actually, neither of us was lucky… considering her wand hit me in the back.

"Ouch…" Ginny said.

"You know it." I laughed, rubbing my sore back.

Neville tried, and didn't do so well.

"Good luck next time, Neville." Aries encouraged him.

"Yes, you'll get it!" I assisted. He smiled at us. Score! We got the kid to smile!

Then, Fred came up. He was cracking jokes about it, saying that he could "hit this thing with a blindfold on!"

"Let's see it, then, Fredrick." George laughed.

And then, we (at least I know I did anyway) expected the final outcome… He missed.

"And the crowd goes wild! Fred Weasley, the ever so confident Gryffindor, has _missed_!" Lee Jordan stated, causing a glare to shoot at him from Fred.

"Aw, it's ok little one…" I told him, squeezing his cheeks. And then I was flying! Well, I was actually being lifted over his shoulder, but it _felt _like flying.

"Who are you calling little, Isabella?" He whispered at me (more like _growled_).

"I am calling you little, my little munchkin." He cracked a smirk and then, I was being put back on my feet, only to be lifted onto his shoulders. I grabbed onto his head and held on for dear life.

"_Now _do you think I'm little?" He asked, and I was still grabbing onto his carrot-colored hair. I shook my head no… Too high up to speak. I was afraid of this, when I played Quidditch. Sad, trust me, I know. He plopped me down. Everyone by now was staring at us. I was laughing my head off, while Fred was too.

"What _was _that?" Ron asked his brother and me.

"Oh you know the usual." I answered. And that was true. It was the usual; we did crazy, random things like this all the time.

"Agreed. Now, I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Fred slung me over his shoulder again and walked us out, followed by George, Aries and then the rest of the D.A.

"I can walk, Fred." I told him. He continued to walk, with my face popping in between his head and shoulder.

"Nah, this is much more fun." He told me as we arrived into the great hall.

**George POV **

(Walking in the hall with Aries)

"Wait until they start going out." The small black haired girl next to me stated.

"How do you know they're going to go out?" I asked. We were on our way to the Great Hall. Fred and La had walked away a little while ago. Well, technically, _Fred _did the walking. La just kinda went for a ride on his shoulders.

"Ok, don't tell anyone or I'll hex you so bad that you and your identical twin brother will look like people who have never met in their lives." She stared at me, dead seriously.

"That was slightly confusing… aright. I won't tell a single person." _Except maybe Fred. He's in love with La. _

"Ok. Well, La likes Fred. And then, I think that Fred likes La. So, I think Fred is planning on asking La to the dance, which I'm going to try and help along. And so, I need your help." She smiled at me as we walked into the Great Hall.

"Well, Fred likes La. And, yeah, Fred is planning on asking La to_ a_ dance. I didn't even know there was a dance."

"I'm not _supposed _to know. But, I'm too smart not to."

"Sure, keep on dreaming." I laughed. She was smart. I mean, not Hermione Granger smart, but her and La were smart.

"Hey watch it there! I'll eat you." She threatened, trying to keep a straight face.

"Eat. Sit." I told her. I wasn't saying it meanly, trust me. I was saying it in a way that would shut her up.

"You scare me, Mr. Carrot." She said as she sat and began putting food on her plate.

"What took you so long?" My brother asked, elbowing me in rib.

"Ow. Nothing. We can't all walk super fast."

"You all do realize we just kinda left Harry in there by himself, right?"

"Oops. Oh well." Aries answered La.

"But we are supposed to be training. I mean, I know it's Thanksgiving… But, we need to train to beat You-Know-Who." She whispered, bringing her voice down and her head in closer to ours.

**Aries POV**

"Secrets secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone." Alexis Charles said to us.

"Aw, shove it." La said to her, as we continued talking about the D.A. Her American ways were very funny, especially to me. I was supposed to go to Beauxbatons, since I was born in France and spoke fluent American and French, and therefore taught La all I know. But, I decided to go to Hogwarts with my cousins, who were then in their 3rd year and were now already married. My parents were divorced, so I visited my dad over the summers and stayed with my mom over the school year.

"Excuse me, but _who do you think you're talking to?" _She spat at Bell (trust me, I call La everything: Bell, Isabella, Isa, Be, El, and La) , who turned around and glared at the 7th year.

"First of all, you're no better than me, so don't talk to me like you are. And secondly, if we want to share our own secrets, than we will. Got it? Get it? Good."

"No, I don't think I have it. I'm better than you; I know I'm better than you, because you're an orphan, have no social status, and pull pranks on people just because no one else likes you except these three." She shouldn't have said that. La wasn't known to take that type of thing easily.

But, she got up, and calmly walked out of the Great Hall. I got up and followed her, along with Fred… I'm not sure where George went, but he was with us when we walked out. When I walked past that girl's seat, I heard her tell her friends:

"See? What did I tell you? She wouldn't fight back. She's such a waste of my time." I grabbed the girl and led her out of the Great Hall. I shoved her against the wall, my wand drawn and against her neck.

"If. You. Ever. Say. Anything. Bad. About. My. Best. Friend. Again. I. Swear. I. Will. Hex. You. So. Bad. You. Won't. Wake. Up. Got it?" I said to her, jabbing my wand harder into her neck until I was sure she would scream. She nodded and I let her go. She staggered back to the Great Hall. Did teachers not notice this? Oh, well, I didn't care. I started following after Fred.

**Fred POV **

(With La)

I ran after La as she ran away from the Great Hall, outside, and to one of the courtyards.

"Isabella Marie Black, don't you listen to her. She has no idea what she's talking about."

"Some Thanksgiving this is." I heard her mumble as I sat down next to her. She looked near tears as she stared at the fountain before us. "Why does everyone hate me?"

"Don't be stupid. Nobody hates you. They're just jealous. Trust me, I know how guys think. Half of that Charles' girl's friends are jealous because their boy Friends think you're amazing… Honestly, I can't blame them."

"Thanks Fred." She looked at me and gave me a half smile.

"You can do better than that!" I exclaimed, starting to tickle her. She started laughing hysterically, and then Aries came out.

"Hey Aries! Just torturing La." I chuckled as she joined in.

"Stop… it…" La laughed. I was wondering where George was. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. That was odd… we were always together. We'd find him later.

"Happy Thanksgiving, guys!" La said as she finally got us to stop.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Isabella Marie Greenwood Black." We said together.

"La, if you will, Fredrick James Weasley and Ariesiette Francesca Benet." She said. Aries grimaced at her full name, as did I.

**A/N I tried to switch to everyone's POV. Hope you liked it! Happy Thanksgiving! Aries full name is pronounced Aries-e-et Francesca Ben-wa. And Ariesiette is my very own creation, thank you. R&R. **


	8. Crucio and Reducto

**General POV**

"Stay quiet." The woman hissed, shoving her wand into the boys back, causing him to bite his lip in pain. She led him out of the castle, her hood blocking her face and her hair tucked inside. The tall boy, who towered over her, was shoved out of the door and into the Forbidden Forest. They finally stopped and she bound his wrists with a spell. She made him sit, and began interrogating him.

"Do you have your wand with you?" She asked him, her wand pointed directly at him.

"N-no." He stuttered. He was lying. But she couldn't tell.

"Ok, good. Do you know who I am?" He shook his head. Behind the cloak, all he could make out was a very shadowy face.

"I am Anastasia Jacobs. A proud Death Eater. And you are friends with my daughter, Isabella. Who are you, now?" _"George Weasley" _He thought, but quickly thought better of it. If she didn't know who he was, then she wouldn't be able to harm him or his family.

"Tiberius. Tiberius Gracchus." He was someone they learned about in Muggle Studies…A Roman idealist or something. A Death Eater wouldn't have even opted to take the course, so he was sure that she wouldn't catch on.

"Well, Tiberius, what can you tell me about my daughter? Does she know who her father is? Or who I am?" George shook his head. Again, he was lying, but he didn't want to endanger the lives of his best friend _or _her dad.

"Oh. Well, what _else _can you tell me? What house is she in?"

"Gryffindor."

"What a disgrace! She could've followed in my footsteps. I mean what a shame. None the less, I will still come for her…" George's heart dropped and a feeling of dread overwhelmed. "Now, you may go. Tell anyone of your experience, I will not hesitate to kill you. But, for now, a simple Crucio should work." She muttered the spell, and George's body twisted in torture. "Good boy. Now, get out of my sight!" George ran as fast as he could back to the castle.

**George's POV**

I walked quickly back to common room. Where was La? Where was George? Where was Aries? Where was _everyone_? My mind was having a major panic session. La's mother was looking for her… And from that Crucio I felt tonight, she would go through anyone and everyone to get to her. I had to warn them. As I ran into the common room, I saw my brother, Aries, and La sitting on the couch. Fred looked over at me, and got up.

"Where the bloody _hell_ have you been? You had us worried-"

"Shut it. I've _been through_ hell tonight. C'mon, I have to tell you guys something." I motioned for La and Aries to follow. We went into our common room, and Aries, being the genius of the group, cast a silencing charm around my bed, which the four of us were sitting on.

"So, what do you have to tell us?" Aries asked, sitting down next to me.

**La POV**

"You met my… wait, what? You met my mother?" I stammered.

"To put it simply, I was abducted. Then, she told me it was her, Anastasia Jacobs."

"Did she ask you anything?" Fred asked, for once being serious.

"She asked me my name."

"You didn't tell her, did you? She can hunt you down and-"

"No, Isabella, I didn't. I told her my name was Tiberius Gracchus. You know, that guy we learned about in Muggle Studies." We all nodded, and Aries continued.

"Did she… hurt you?" Aries asked.

"She used "Crucio"… She won't stop at anything to get to you, La." I shuddered, and Aries put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Fred asked.

"Well, she said she was coming for La. That's about it."

"And when she does, we'll be ready." Fred said as he put his arm around me.

"That means we have to pay a bit more attention in the DA." We nodded our unfortunate and grave understanding, and bid each other good night.

**Next Day, DA Meeting**

"Why does it always have to be me?" I stated, trying to stay completely calm and still as Fred and George levitated me.

"Well, you _are _really tiny…" George said.

"And therefore very easy to lift." Fred added, bringing me down. The next thing harry wanted us to do was practice "Redudcto" which, sure enough, I still hadn't gotten.

"Reducto!" I said, half heartedly. Nothing happened, like usual. I had been practicing this spell several times every DA meeting… and it still had me going absolutely nowhere!

"Reducto!" I heard the person yell next to me, followed by an explosion. I turned next to me, and glared up at Fred. "What? You can't do it?" I nodded, sending him a death glare mixed with a pleading glance, if that's even possible.

"Stupid spell! Why doesn't it work?" He came up next to me and showed me what to do.

" Here, try holding your wand like this." I made an attempt at it, I held my wand the way he showed me and cast the spell, but there seemed to be a problem with it. "No like this!" He explained, grabbing my arm and placing the wand the way it was supposed to be held. I cast it again, and surprisingly, it worked.

"Fred, you are _awesome_!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck. I looked up at his face, and saw he was blushing. "Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"N-no reason. Did you do something different with your hair?" He asked as he picked up a loose strand from my braid.

"Yep. Why? You don't like it?" I noticed that his hands were around my waist, and mine were around his neck. He slowly leaned down and…

"Isabella, come here for a second!" A slightly overly-excited Aries said and led me away, out of the Room of Requirement, since lessons were over. I guess I was secretly crushing on Fred, because I was seething mad.

"He asked me to the ball!" She exclaimed. I cocked my head to the side, when she answered my silent. "George asked me to the ball!"

"Oh my gosh! Awesome!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"I know right? Isn't that _soooo _cool?"

"Of course! You've been crushing on him since 3rd Year!" I exclaimed happily, "But, Aries, you do realized Fred was about to kiss me don't you?" Her face looked immediately apologetic. I patted her shoulder. "It's alright. You've liked twin 2 since 3rd year… my attraction to twin 1 I just came to terms with." I smiled and we began to talk about the perfect dress for her to wear.

**A/N You thought they were going to kiss didn't you. Silly people! Anyone, Reviews = Love! Oh, btw, I just found out how George lost his ear: Snape cast ****Sectumsempra on him and it cut off his ear. That spell "feels like being cut into by a sword." Anyway, thought you'd all like to know! **

"


	9. Dates, Dances, and Kisses

**A/N Nope, don't own any Harry Potter characters. Any OC's, yep, they're mine. Sorry for the long wait. And by the way, I've been getting a lot of flames saying that this is about "me living my fantasies as Fred and George's BFF." And I must say that **_**I'm not**_**! She's just an OC people, and has nothing to do with me! And yes, she's a Mary Sue. They're just much more fun to write! Don't like, don't read. And if you don't like it and do read, I'd appreciate not getting flames, thank you very much. Constructive criticism, that's different. So, I'm sure you might want to read, which means I'll shut up now. 3… 2… 1… **

**Fred POV**

I sighed in frustration. I was _this _bloody close to kissing her! And Aries just had to come in and ruin it all! I huffed as I paced the Gryffindor Common Room. I was extremely steamed, but more at myself than anyone else.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" My brother asked me as he wandered into the common room from our dorm. It was around 2 in the morning.

"Girls, that's what." I answered, stopping and looking at my brother, my hands shoved into my pockets. I sighed again, and looked around the common room. My brother was smiling like an idiot, and I was rolling my eyes at him. Of course he would roll his eyes. Bloody git.

"Aries said yes!" I smiled slightly for my brother and patted his shoulder.

"And you wait till now to tell me because…?" It was my turn to roll my eyes. He would wait until now to lay this exciting news on his twin brother.

"I couldn't find you. Where were you?" He looked at me curiously, expecting an in depth answer that I wasn't going to give him. And he knew that.

"Screwing around in secret passage ways." He laughed at my choice of words, and I smacked my hand to my forehead. "Get your mind out of the gutter George."

"Pfft, whatever. Anyway, about the girl trouble, does it have anything to do with a certain girl whose name starts with Isa and ends with Bella?"

"Yes." I sighed plopping down on the couch. He sat down next to me, and I took a deep breath. "You're date interrupted our near kiss! We were _almost there_!" He patted my shoulder, and rolled his eyes.

"Brother, just tell her how ya feel! I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen, she says no?"

"What if she does? It'll ruin everything!" I imagined me telling La how I felt, and her laughing. Then, she would say no and walk away. We would never be friends again, and she'd grow up to marry Lucius Malfoy Jr. I shook my head at that thought. _"Mrs. Isabella Black Weasley sounds so much better." _

"She won't, Fredrick. Trust me." For what seemed to be the thousandth time that night, he rolled his eyes. Merlin, I was going to knock this kid out with a snow shovel!

"But, how do you know? What if La says no?"I panicked. He laughed. Ok, now I was going to get the snow shovel.

"She won't. Trust me."

**La's POV**

"La! Can I talk to you?" I turned around and was greeted by Fred, who looked nervous. I nodded and he motioned for me to follow him. It was a little before Potions, so, we took the long way to the class.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" I asked, putting my loose hair into a pony-tail. He blushed a very… Weasley blush, and shoved his hands into his pockets. I pretended not to notice. Which, I must note, was extremely hard to do.

"Well, y-you know how there's going to be a dance next week?" I nodded, adjusting the books in my hand. Why was Fred nervous about a dance? Any girl would die to go with him. That's when it hit me. Was he going to ask _me_? No, inconceivable.

"And who did you want to ask to this said ball?" I asked. He audibly swallowed and cleared his throat. He was blushing even worse now.

"Well, uh, "He cleared his throat, again, and muttered "Would you like to go to the ball with me, La?" I giggled and he glared. "Don't just laugh! Say something!"

"Of course I'll go to the ball with you, my darling Fred!" He let out a victory cry, and half of the student body looked at him.

"Calm down, damn it!" I shoved a hand over his mouth and he licked it. "_Disgusting!_"

"But it was fun! My life revolves around that word!"

"Fred, you do realize the balls in 5 days? It's the day before Christmas break, which is where I shall be spending my winter break."He nodded, and looked at me incredulously. Did he think it's easy to find a dress in 5 days? Ok, sure. Maybe Hogsmeade was tomorrow, but still! It's stressful!

"So…?" He laughed and directed me towards potions. He put his arm around my shoulder and he looked even taller from my view.

"Boys." I mumbled. We arrived at potions, late once again. Snape looked at us expectantly.

"Well? Would you like to tell us why you were late?"

"No sir. Not particularly." I told him, taking my seat next to Fred and George, George sitting next to Aries.

"For that snappy remark Ms. Greenwood, I am taking 10 points from Gryffindor. And you two better make being punctual a priority in the very near future. Is that clear?" We nodded lazily, and began our usual thing we did in Potions: do anything _but _pay attention.

**5 Days Later**

**General POV**

La walked down the stairs of the Gryffindor girl common room. Her hair was half up and half down; the portion that wasn't hanging down her shoulders was in a braid. Her makeup was not very heavy, and looked very _fine_. She wore purple eye shadow and mascara making her eyes pop. He dress was mostly black, with a white trim at the bottom. Fred's eyes nearly popped out of his school and his jaw nearly fell off at his shock.

Aries looked equally beautiful. Her hair was tied in an elegant bun. Her makeup was slightly heavier, but it complimented her well. Her eye shadow was a light blue green. Her dress contrasted La's exactly. Hers was white with a black trim. George's reaction was similar to Fred's, except his tongue actually hung out of his mouth, causing both girls to giggle.

George and Fred were dressed exactly the same. Black dress robes, and hair looking like it had actually been brushed. Shocker, huh. La and Aries looked at each other, satisfied with the way the boys turned out. They walked up to them and the couples looped arms and walked to the ball.

When they arrived to the ball, they proceeded to the hall as soon as they were sure that Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell looked jealously at them, which did happen. When they got into the hall, they looked at the surroundings. It snowed slightly, but never got to the ground. It looked like they were in a giant snow globe. After McGonagall's speech they proceeded to dance.

**Fred's POV**

La looked amazing. And when I saw amazing, I mean amazing. She looked stunning. Dancing with her made me feel complete. She was my other half, besides George. Having her here with me made me feel so insanely special, you have no clue. She danced seven hundred times better than Angelina. It was wonderful. We danced for 3 hours. I never felt tired once.

"Fred, thank you for asking me." Her arms were around my neck, while mine were at her hips. We were swaying to the song that was playing.

"Thank you for coming with me, my lovely Isabella." I kissed her forehead and she giggled and blushed. She leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked, so I didn't respond. She pulled away, and blushed a very family-like Weasley blush. I mentally kicked myself, I was such an idiot. She looked down, but I tilted her chin up.

"Sorry, Fredrick. I-"But I cut her off, crashing my lips down to her. We kissed the most wonderful kiss I had ever had in my entire life. Ever.

"Don't be sorry, Isabella. Don't you dare." She rested her head on my chest and we stood there, swaying to the music. And that's when it hit me: I was in love.

**George POV**

Aries looked beautiful. Even more beautiful than usual. When we danced, for 3 hours, it felt even better than winning the Quidditch cup. It was the most wonderful feeling I had ever felt. We danced a very intricate, delicate dance, and she looked gorgeous. She looked into my eyes, and I looked down into hers. She had absolutely no idea how special she made me feel, being here with me. It was so much fun. And she wasn't like the other girls who just wanted to snog all the time. No, she was different.

"Aries, this is wonderful. I'm having the best time of my life." She leaned up and kissed my cheek, and I blushed. Try embarrassed then multiply it by 3. That was the feeling I had for blushing. But, instead of looking down, I kissed her lips. She responded almost immediately.

"George, this is the most wonderful time I've ever had, also." She rested her head on my chest and we stood there, swaying to the music. And that's when it hit me: I was in love.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I thought it was pretty good. Review! And by the way, both of the last sentences in the first kiss scenes were completely and utterly intentional. It was the same wording because I thought it sounded very good. **** I hope you agree. **


	10. Dad and Since When Did I Have a Brother

**La POV**

"Oh my _God_!" I slammed the door shut and gagged. What I saw when I opened the door to Fred and George's room sickened and George, on George's bed, George on top of Aries, making out.

From inside the room I heard two pairs of feet walking towards the door.

"My eyes!" I exclaimed, covering my face with my hands.

"Well it wasn't like we wanted you to walk in, darling La." Aries told me, scrathing the back of her neck. George stood beside her.

"And we were acting in a passionate fit of lust and needed-"

"That's enough, George. I'm going to be having nightmares for the next week, if we're lucky! My eyes!" I groaned, and all of a sudden Fred was behind me.

"Ladies and gents, mum and dad are almost here with members of the order." His brown eyes locked with mine, nodding at my unasked question. My dad was with them, the man who was in Azkaban before I could walk, and didn't see me when he got out to keep us both safe. Fred comfortingly put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me into his lanky form.

I heard a door shut from downstairs, and heard the voice of Mrs. Weasley, telling us to come downstairs and get some food. That sent Fred and George racing down the stairs. Ginny, Aries, and I walked down the stairs at a much slower pace, and when I reached the base of the stairs, I saw a head of long, tousled black hair, and blue eyes that matched my own.

My father, in flesh and blood, stood in front of me, smiling. I walked up shyly, all eyes staring at us. I could feel my usually pale cheeks turning a slight pink color.

"Uh, hey dad." I said, slightly awkwardly. He outstretched his arms, and I smiled a bit.

"What? No hug for your dad?" I ran into his arms, burying my face in his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He smelled like a mix of dog, cologne, and strawberries.

"Hi daddy." I whispered. When we pulled out of the embrace, he kept his hands on my shoulders.

"You've grown so much, sweetheart!" He smiled fondly at what I assumed was a fond memory. "I remember when you were barely walking, and the only word you said was 'broom'. That was when I _knew_ you would be a quiditch player. From what Molly and Arthur tell us, you play very well."

"Well, I'm not that good..." It was weird hearing my dad's English accent and my lacking one. Everyone dispersed, thanks to Mrs. Weasley "kindly" guiding, and my father and I sat on the couch.

"That's not true. So, we have quite a bit of catching up to do, don't we Isabella?"

"Yes sir. But there's been one question that's been bugging me since McGonagall told me about you and my mother. How did you fall in love? Were you two ever married?" I asked, looking at my dad.

"Why, of course we were married! It was right after school, a bit before James and Lily." He looked at me sadly. "They were your god parents, you know. We lived in a large white house with blue shutters and a picket fence, right down the street from the Potter's. You're mother and I loved you so much. The night your God parents were murdered, that was also the night your mother took your brother and left. I saw my cousin, Bellatrix, who was good friends with your mother, leaving the house with them. I hid." He shook his head. "Thank Merlin you were with Remus that night. I was taken to Azkaban, and he gave you to an American friend of his, or so he told me in his letters."

"Woah, brother?"

"Yes, your brother Alexander. Little Ander was your twin. You two were faternal, however. He had my hair and your mother's eyes." Father frowned, and I patted his hand.

"Dad, you never answered how you and mom fell in love."

"It just sort of happen, I suppose. It was 6th year when I finally asked her to Hogsmead. She was a Slytherin, and I was a Gyffindor, but that hardly mattered. Her family was strictly pure blood, as was mine, though I was considered quite the bit of a blood traitor." He paused and rolled his eyes. "It was the last night of 7th year, and that was when I proposed to her. By that time I was living by myself. We moved in together, and a year later we were married with you on the way. Oh we were so young, barely 19 when you and Alexander came along."

"Dad, does Alexander go to Hogwarts?" He shook his head. Glancing around, I saw Fred watching from the stairs, Harry's invisabilty cloak keeping his hiding place. It was a wonder he fit, which would explain exactly how I saw, when he shifted, his shoe pop out. And I was pretty sure father didn't notice.

"No, no as I've heard your mother and his Aunt have been tutoring him in general magic and the dark arts."

"How did you find this out?"

"Well, I may not like Snape very much, but I do ask him of the well being of my son." I nodded. "So, Isabella, any boys of your fancy." Yeah, Fred. But it wasn't like I was just going to blurt that out.

"Possibly, father." I said aloofingly. He clicked his tounge.

"And who is Mr. Possibly, may I ask? It's one of the Weasley boys. Fred, no doubt, considering I noticed George and your friend snogging in the kitchen." I nodded. "Ah, so Fred. Quite the little play boy, I've heard. What do you like about him, love?" Dammit Fred, why do you have to be hiding?

"Well, he's funny, and sweet, and a bit overprotective but I think it's sexy and he'd be pretty smart if he applied himself more. He's got the most _gorgeous_ eyes, and I love his hair." I said quietly, blushing for the second time today. Why would I tell my _dad_ that? My _dad_! Not Aries, but my father! Merlin I'm an idiot!

"Have you two had se-"

"NO! No, dad we haven't. And not for a long time, either."

"That's what I like to hear. So, what do you like best at Hogwarts."

"The secret passageways." I smirked deviously. "They've helped George, Fred, and I hide from proffesors many a late curfew."

"What about your girl friend, the one that's here?"

"Aries doesn't like sneaking out. She's not a goody two shoes, but Aries hates being in detention. Up until lately, I haven't minded it."

"Harry's told me all about Umbridge." I could've sworn I heard Fred growl from behind the invisability cloak, but I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, right bitch that one." George added in, coming out of no where.

"Thank you for sharing, George."

"Don't worry Isabella, you may go with your friends. We'll finish talking later." In the kitchen, Fred materialized beside me, ruffling his hair. Aries and George were nowhere to be found.

"So, I have _gorgeous _eyes, you love my hair, I'm funny, sweet, my overprotiveness is sexy, and I could be smart if I applied myself more." I looked down, embarresed. I mumbled a yes. He lifted my chin up with his hand."Well, I think your beautiful, your eyes remind me of the ocean, your bloody brilliant, you're one of the most caring people I know, your lips are perfect, and I think your ability to stand up for yourself, though you know I'd do it anyway, is incredibly sexy." Wow. Who's this guy who replaced my Fred? Well, whoever he is wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaning down, kissed me. Backing up, I felt my back hit the wall. I bit his lip and he groaned. I smirked into his kiss.

Well, damn, this really is my Fred.


End file.
